


March 19, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl.





	March 19, 2003

I never created DC.

Tears formed in Martha Kent's eyes after a villain injured Supergirl and she heard Reverend Amos Howell as he sobbed near his foster daughter.

THE END


End file.
